Laparoscopic procedures have greatly improved surgical procedures and patient recovery time. During some procedures it is important to prevent the loss of any tissue being removed during the procedure. As such, there exists a need for improved laparoscopic systems and procedures to reduce the risk of tissue loss during tissue removal.